La casa del terror
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Porque esa no era una simple casa. Esa casa tenía sus secretos he historias. Secretos que esperan ser revelados, historias que quieren ser contadas y escuchadas
1. Solo una fotografía

**Título: La casa del terror**

**Tema: solo una fotografía**

**Palabras: 1123**

**Narradora: Buttercup**

**Por más que quisiera, y créanme que sí los personajes no me pertenecen. A mí solo me pertenece este fic y las locuras escritas.**

**N/A: espero que les guste**

* * *

La maldita chatarra de auto que el inútil de Butch había conseguido se había descompuesto o bueno no descompuesto ya que el también inútil de Brick la había chocado contra un árbol por ir discutiendo con Boomer

-genial simplemente genial- dijo Karla frunciendo el ceño

-no vallan a decir nada- hablo Brick de un muy mal humor

Hacía frío, pero no del frío invernal, sino del otoñal, el frio que baila con las hojas al viento a dar la vueltas y vueltas sin parar

El camino donde habíamos chocado era como ese de las películas que a los lados del camino hay una gran cantidad de árboles uno al lado del otro

Jessica había dicho que la gama de colores en las hojas de los árboles eran hermosos y ver como caían las hojas por el viento que de a ratos soplaba era un momento verdaderamente hermoso y que no olvidaría nunca. Es más saco su amada cámara y saco una gran cantidad de fotos, hasta utilizo a Ania, Bubbles y Blossom como sus modelos que muy felices posaban. Se escuchaba "ponte así… perfecto" y luego los muchos click indicando que la foto había sido tomada

Los chicos "intentaban" en vano "arreglar" la chatarra

Yo y Karla solo estábamos sentadas en una gran roca que estaba bajo un gran árbol

La verdad a mí no me había agradado mucho la idea de venir a este viaje que a los idiotas de los chicos se les había ocurrido arrastrarnos y que ya había comenzado muy mal

Jessica fue hacia la camioneta y de su bolso saco esas cámaras antiguas donde a la foto la tienes en unos segundos en tus manos. Luego se acercó a nosotros y tomo una fotografía; no dije nada, la verdad no me molestaba en absoluto

Nos entregó la fotografía a mí y a Karla y se fue donde su novio Boro; mi pregunta es ¿Cómo termino con ese tonto? Bueno yo que me quejo yo termine siendo la novia del idiota de Butch **(n/a: la historia es de horror y no de cursi romanticismo no explicare como es que terminaron juntos porque tendría que ponerme cursi y pierdo la inspiración para lo importante)**

-¡VALLAN A UN HOTEL!- grito Karla

-¡NO MOLESTES!- le grito Boro quien siguió besándose con su novia, ignorándonos completamente

-iré a alejar a Kriss de mi hermana- hablo Karla al ver que el inocente Kriss se propasaba con su hermana; bueno solo se estaban besando pero las manos de él al parecer eran muy inquietas

Mire la foto que tenía entre mis manos; me sorprendí por lo que vi.

En la foto salíamos Karla y yo sentadas sobre la roca bajo en árbol; algunas hojas caían suavemente, tras nosotras se veía un campo con algunos árboles de matices dorados, el cielo se veía algo gris; la foto se veía increíble; hasta parecía de revista.

Pero eso no era lo que a mí me sorprendía de la fotografía.

Mire detrás de mí y note que no había nadie.

Volví a mirar la fotografía y si ahí estaba a un lado de uno de los árboles del fondo, mirando hacia nosotras. Cubierta por un vestido blanco, sostenido por débiles breteles que parecían apunto de caerse por amenazantes pechos; su cabello negro largo y ondulado caía sobre sus hombros parcialmente y su figura, que bien podría cautivar a cualquier hombre.

Cualquiera diría que era una mujer que justo pasaba por allí, pero a mí me sorprendió el hecho de que parecía flotar, su figura parecía ser traslucida. Además de que cada vez que miraba la imagen con más atención la figura cambiaba de lugar. Primero estaba en uno de los árboles del fondo alejada de nosotras, luego estaba aún más cerca bajo otro árbol, cada vez se acercaba más, en un momento estaba bajo el árbol que me cubría, y en cuestión de segundos estaba tras de mí en la fotografía.

Me estremecí y asuste. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron y la piel se me puso de gallina. Gire mi cuello bruscamente; nada, detrás de mí no había nada ni nadie. Volví la vista al frente

Pestañe varias veces, mire detrás de mí nuevamente y quede así un buen rato; tal vez solo era mi imaginación

Volví a mirar la imagen ahora estaba más cerca, parecía que se había parado justo frente a la cámara, pude notar sus ojos; azules opacos sin brillo alguno, sin felicidad, sin vida

Guarde la fotografía rápidamente.

Debía de ser mi imaginación y nada más, estaba estresada y me imaginaba cosas; si eso debía de ser

Decidimos caminar hacia una casa que se encontraba muy cerca

Al llegar vimos a un hombre de edad bastante avanzada yo diría que tendría unos 70 o más, montaba un caballo realmente hermoso de color negro

-hola jóvenes ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?- pregunto amablemente dándonos una sonrisa

-si gracias- dijo Blossom- chocamos y pues queremos saber si hay algún taller cerca-

-¿chocaron?- pregunto borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

-sí y queremos saber si hay algún taller donde podamos arreglar el auto y un lugar donde quedarnos- hablo amablemente Boomer

-taller no hay- nos dijo- pero yo puedo arreglarlo si desean- hizo una pausa- y donde quedarse eso si no lo sé- en ese momento apareció una mujer mayor también a caballo; no parecía ser tan vieja como el hombre, tendría unos 40 o 45 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes

-¿ustedes son los que chocaron?- pregunto la mujer ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno tal vez había visto el auto en el camino ya que al parecer veía de hay

-si- respondió Jessica

-¿sabe dónde podemos quedarnos?- pregunto Ania amablemente

-claro la casa que esta hay esta vacía pueden quedarse en ella no hay ningún problema- dijo sonriendo, pude notar que el hombre se tensaba y estaba pálido

-¿enserio?- pregunto Butch

-claro jóvenes mi hermano aquí puede arreglar su auto y ustedes podrán seguir su camino- sonrió dulcemente- y si necesitan algo el pueblo está muy cerca no hay que caminar mucho-

-se lo agradecemos en verdad- dijo Brick, la mujer nos acompañó hasta la casa y nos la mostró, una vez en el cuarto que me había tocado me tire en la cama y saque la fotografía de mi bolsillo

La sorpresa que me lleve fue muy grande; en la fotografía no había nadie, la mujer había desaparecido y donde se supone salíamos Karla y yo no había nadie solo se veía un paisaje tranquilo y vacío

Tape mi boca con mi mano, mis ojos parecía querer salirse de sus cuencas, mi corazón en puño

Tire la fotografía; solo era mi imaginación y nada más; solo eso

Porque solo era una fotografía y nada más

* * *

**La próxima sera narrada por Bubbles n_n**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Los ojos bajo la cama

**Título**_**:**__ La casa del terror_

**Tema: **_Los ojos bajo la cama_

**Palabras**_**: **__1.006_

**Narradora: **_Bubbles_

**Por más que quisiera, y créanme que sí los personajes no me pertenecen. A mí solo me pertenece este fic**

**n/a: espero les guste**

La habitación que nos había tocado a Jess y a mí era bastante acogedora; tenía dos camas bastante alejadas una de la otra.

Mi cama era la que deba justo a la puerta, la de Jess a la ventana, un poco más alejada de la cama de Jess a la derecha había un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero. Desde mi cama podía observar claramente la cama de Jess, la mía desafortunadamente no se veía reflejada

-me muero de sueño- escuche decir a Jessica mientras se arrojaba a su cama; minutos después quedo profundamente dormida

Por alguna extraña razón yo no podía hacer lo mismo; no podía cerrar los ojos por más de cinco minutos ya que tenía esa sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando

Yo miraba el espejo y veía el reflejo de Jess acostada en la cama profundamente dormida, su respiración era calmada y estaba abrazando su almohada

Luego de un buen rato comencé a sentir mucho sueño, por lo que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el cansancio

Me desperté sobresaltada; había tenido un sueño realmente espantoso que no lograba recordar

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y comencé a hiperventilarme. Trate de calmar mi respiración y los rápidos latidos de mi corazón que golpeaba fuerte contra mi pecho queriendo salirse por mi boca. Una vez calmada pude sentir un frio glacial recorrer todos mis pies, piernas, torso y brazos

Tuve un horrendo presentimiento que no me dejaba tranquila

La verdad no creía que allá sido la pesadilla lo que me haya despertado, había algo más. Algo que no podía descifrar

Mire mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que la sabana que me cubría no estaba; moví mi cuello de izquierda a derecha en busca de la sabana pero no la encontré; me arrodille y me acerque a los pies de mi cama, al asomar la cabeza pude ver que se encontraban en el suelo; ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? Estire la mano y la tome para luego cubrirme con ella

Mire hacia el espejo; Jess dormía tranquila en su cama, respiraba tranquilamente y su sabana le tapaba hasta su cintura; había dejado caer su mano hacia el suelo mientras la otra la tenía bajo su almohada

Me recosté en la cama mirando al techo ¿Cómo habían llegado las sabanas allí? ¿Por qué no recordaba esa pesadilla? ¿Por qué sentí esa sensación de estar siendo observada?

Gire mi cabeza nuevamente hacia el espejo

Lo que vi me helo el corazón y comencé a hiperventilarme por segunda vez y abrí los ojos con horro

Bajo la cama de Jessica podía ver claramente unos ojos sádicos de color amarillo que me miraban con perversión mientras lamia la mano de mi amiga perversamente

Arete las sabanas fuertemente contra mi pecho

Quise gritar para que los chicos viniesen, gritar para que Jessica despertara. Pero tenía miedo que si lo hacia lo que estuviese bajo la cama saltase a atacarme

Mi corazón volvió a golpear fuerte contra mi pecho, la piel se me puso de gallina y los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron

-Jess- creí que había gritado pero lo único que había escapado de mis labios fue un susurro imperceptible hasta para mí

Pude ver como sonreía sin dejar de lamer la mano de mi amiga, su lengua pasaba por la palma de su mano; al parecer le estaba produciendo cosquillas a mi amiga al hacer eso

Estaba segura de que iba a morir de miedo; a no ser que muere asesinada por esos ojos

Comenzó a gemir y luego llorar. Quería grítale que despertara de una vez. Que había un sádico bajo su cama. Que hiciera algo. Quería yo poder hacer algo. Quería gritar para que alguien viniera. Pero de mi boca no salían más que un llanto lastimero

Tan rápido como el miedo me permitió, extendí mi mano hacia un lado y encendí la luz de la lámpara a mi lado, rezando que así lo que sea que estuviera bajo la cama desapareciera; y así fue, al mirar nuevamente hacia el espejo pude apreciar que no había nada

Pero el miedo me invadió otra vez, gire mi cabeza y busque por toda la habitación rastro de esa cosa y no lo encontré por ningún lado

Voltee a ver a Jess y al parecer la había despertado; sabía perfectamente que el mínimo rayo de luz podría despertarla. Ironías de la vida un insignificante rayito de luz podía despertarla de su letargo pero un sádico lamiendo su mano en un rictus perverso no

-¿Bubbles que pasa?- hablo con una voz bastante adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados cantándose en su cama- apaga la luz por favor, sabes que me molesta-

-Jess- hable muy bajito- tengo miedo-

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunto bajándose y sentándose ahora en mi cama, procedí a contarle todo mientras ella me escuchaba en silencio

-¿puedo dormir contigo?- pregunte al finalizar mi relato, ella solo asintió y se acostó a un lado mío; la abras mientras ella acariciaba mi cabeza-¿te molestaría dejar la luz encendida?- pregunte

-claro que no, si eso te hace estar tranquila no te preocupes- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente; estaba segura que ella no podría dormir al igual que yo y mañana estaría de un muy pero muy mal humor

Mire de nuevo hacia el espejo, ahí estaban esos ojos amarillos, pude notar como se relamía los labios y me dedicaba una sonrisa perturbadora para luego desaparecer en un pestañeo

Jess no durmió en toda la noche tratando de calmarme, y yo solo pude conciliar el sueño como eso de las 7:30 de la mañana para luego Blossom obligarnos a levantar dos horas más tarde al ir a gritar a nuestra habitación

De algo estaba segura; no volvería a dormir en esa habitación jamás

Y esos perversos y perturbadores ojos amarrillos junto con esa sonrisa macabra no la olvidaría jamás nunca en mi vida. De eso estaba total y completamente segura. Porque esa imagen del sádico relamiéndose y sonriendo me había sorprendido y se había quedado grabada en mi mente permanentemente

**Agradezco a chula-angely, Daliachicacereal y objet16**

**El próximo será narrado por Butch n_n y sobre quien es la mujer pues pronto se sabrá n_n**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Y te comerá

**Título: La casa de terror **

**Tema: Y te comerá**

**Palabras: 470**

**Narradora: ¡Yo!**

**Por más que quisiera, y créanme que sí los personajes no me pertenecen. A mí solo me pertenece este fic**

**n/a: ¿recuerdan que dije que esta la narraría Butch? Pues bueno no será así, esta la narrare yo y la próxima si la narrara nuestro querido Butch. Por cierto esta parte de la historia será importante para capítulos futuros**

* * *

…_duérmete niño, duérmete ya…_

El niño dormido en la cama y tapado con el cubrecama de autitos de carrera, despertó asustado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y el miedo y terror se reflejan en ellos

Lo había escuchado otra vez. Esa canción que cada noche provenía de fuera de su ventana. La había escuchado una vez más

Siempre se preguntaba quién era quien cantaba esa canción. Quien cada noche venía a atormentarlo

Se hizo una bolita en la cama. No quería pensar en eso. No quería escuchar esa voz.

… _duérmete niño, duérmete ya…_

Esa voz. Sonaba cada vez más fuerte… y cerca. El ruido no provenía desde fuera de la ventana, estaba seguro. Venia de… el pasillo

Por un momento pensó en salir de la seguridad de su cama he ir a revisar. Pero al correr el cubrecama vio como la perilla de su puerta era girada lentamente. Un escalofrió recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y rápidamente se cubrió con el cubrecamas

Los minutos comenzaron a volverse eternos y el pequeño niño seguía bajo el cubrecama. La posición en la que estaba era algo incomoda y la sensación que estaba sintiendo no era para nada agradable. Todo su cuerpecito temblaba de miedo

Luego de muchos minutos de no escuchar ni un ruido decidió levantar un poco el cubrecama para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Conto hasta tres y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, para volver a meterse bajo el cubrecama

… _duérmete niño, duérmete ya. Que viene el coco…_

El miedo se hizo más grande aun. En las fracciones de segundos que había sacado su cabeza por aire, había podido ver claramente como la puerta de su habitación se encontraba totalmente abierta

Ahora estaba pensando que el haberse quedado solo en su casa mientras sus padres no estaban había sido una mala idea. Tendría que haber ido a la casa de algún amigo o quedarse con sus abuelos como sus padres dijeron. Pero no, él les había insistido en que ya era bastante grande y podría quedarse unas horas solo mientras ellos volvían de la fiesta en la casa de su tía. La cual era solo para adultos

Escucho pasos acercarse a su cama. Entonces el cubrecama fue jalado violentamente alertando y asustando al niño

…_duérmete niño, duérmete ya. Que viene el coco y te …_

Entonces el niño grito. En una fracción de segundo siente como algo esta sobre él. Le sonríe mostrando sus dientes, y también la ortodoncia que poseía. Antes de lanzarse hacia el cuello del pequeño niño y clavarle los dientes. La carne se desgarraba con facilidad gracias a los dientes de metal. Y su presa cae muerto en algunos segundos a un lado de su cama, en un gran charco de sangre

…_duérmete niño, duérmete ya. Que viene el coco y te comerá…_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
